character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project: Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and caused Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and allowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately upon fusing, they sought to destroy time itself, but were defeated in a battle with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was subsequently erased from existence, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed on the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Solaris, the Flame of Hope, the Sun God Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Gender: Inapplicable, though referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Solar deity, higher-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Godly Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Large Size (Type 0), Non-Corporeal, Invulnerability and Negation of such, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Temporal Omnipresence, Acausality (Type 3; can only be killed if it is destroyed at every point in time), History Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Threat Identification, Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of destroying space-time continuum, as well as causing instabilities and distortions in space-time. Can open rifts in space-time to bypass durability. Is likely capable of utilizing Chaos Control, which grants Time Stop and Teleportation), Transformation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Portal Creation, BFR (Scaled from Mephiles. Can banish opponents to different timelines and realities), Conceptual Erasure, Black Hole Generation, One Hit Kill, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Levitation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Born from the Chaos Emeralds, Solaris is a 4th dimensional deity that was a threat to all of space and time, capable of erasing all of reality, which would include Maginaryworld, an endlessly expanding realm composed of countless upon countless of universes. Battled against Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver and became even more powerful by assuming a second form) Speed: Immeasurable (Is a higher-dimensional being that is beyond linear time, as it simultaneously exists in the past, present, and future. Was also collapsing and consuming all of time, merging past, present and future into one single void, and could still move and perfectly function in such a state) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to destroy as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to be stopped), higher via Wings of Light Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius. Mephiles, who represents his mind, conducted a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years. Weaknesses: His physical form can be stopped if the opponent defeats him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. After which, opponents will have to find and snuff out his original form in the past, or he will simply manifest once more. Exploiting these weaknesses would prove difficult without prior knowledge, Clairvoyance, or Precognition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wings of Light': Solaris materializes an invisible, virtually impenetrable force-field around himself, capable of withstanding attacks from Super State wielders. *'Eyes of Solaris': Solaris creates a rift in the space-time continuum. This either produces an effect reminiscent of a black hole, emitting a gravitational pull with a continually expanding radius, sucking in objects and enemies (causing instant death to the latter). Alternatively, the rift can hurl out objects in order to damage opponents. Gallery File:Vlc 2016-08-01 19-25-07-230.png|Solaris distorting the fabric of reality. File:Fsfafa.png|Solaris reborn File:Tiny flame.jpg|Solaris' original form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2